Devices such as organic light-emitting elements and thin film transistors (referred to in the following as TFTs) include organic functional layers having specific functions. Examples of such organic functional layers include organic light-emitting layers in organic light-emitting elements and organic semiconductor layers in TFTs. For example, a typical organic light-emitting element has a substrate, and in addition to the substrate, a metal electrode, multiple organic functional layers, and a light-transmissive electrode layer disposed in the stated order above the substrate. Each of such layers of the organic light-emitting element is usually formed by performing vacuum vapor deposition in a chamber. A typical chamber used for vacuum vapor deposition is a high vacuum chamber having a vapor deposition source at a lower portion thereof, and a substrate is placed at an upper portion of the chamber. One example of such a chamber is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. For example, the vapor deposition source has a crucible inside that accommodates an organic substance in powdery form. Further, a heating device is disposed around the crucible, and the heating device heats the crucible with infrared heat radiation. Accordingly, the organic substance accommodated in the vapor deposition source is heated to evaporate, whereby the organic substance in the form of gas spreads inside the chamber. The organic substance transforms into a solid from the gas form when coming in contact with the substrate. Thus, an organic functional layer in the form of a thin film is formed on the substrate. In connection with the above, a conventional method is proposed of closing the crucible accommodating the vapor deposition material with a lid having a plurality of eject outlets to prevent unevenness from occurring in film deposition. One example of such a method is disclosed in Patent Literature 2.